


阴影坠落

by Algae_RA1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: A Translation of "Falls the Shadow" by dustofwarfare就算没有刀剑相向，总有人会鲜血淋漓





	阴影坠落

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [falls the shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195287) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



* * *

萨菲罗斯把克劳德堵在米德加一条小巷里。克劳德背靠着墙，发出低吼，身体不住地颤抖着——那种紧张热度与战斗无关。萨菲罗斯爱死了这样的克劳德，一只困兽，大睁着眼，呼吸粗重，仿佛在直奔悬崖而去而自己就是他最终的那场坠落。

萨菲罗斯向来觉得 **猫捉老鼠** 的说法毫无吸引力，他闭着眼都能描绘出全景，每一步都有迹可循，太过简单无趣。他和克劳德之间的暗流涌动，阴影里的纠葛交缠可不能 **简单** 就用猫捉老鼠来表述清楚。他喜欢更复杂和更有深意的隐喻。把克劳德比作一只羚羊不是太愚蠢可笑了吗？

不如想想那些永恒不变的注定，礁石与潮汐抗争，最终湮没为细沙；暗夜日日降临，一步步掐紧了白昼的咽喉；寒冬剥落树木的一切，只余光秃秃的枝干，如剑一般刺向灰暗天空。克劳德正如这些，他如顽固礁石伫立在海浪漫不经心的冲击下，他如日光拒绝向夜晚退让，反而挣扎着将午夜染成深蓝，他如最后一片枯叶绝望地攀紧枯枝，留恋不肯离去。

还是不够，这一切都还是太过单调。没有了礁石，潮汐只能日日夜夜来回往复在空无一物的海岸和深洋，无所着落。暗夜失去了交替的白昼，便失去存在的意义。寒冬如果无法扼杀生机就沦为霜冻冷酷。萨菲罗斯可以接受这种单调，就如同他接受大部分事实。他不是克劳德，不会反抗那些令自己厌恶的真实。

“为什么你总是——”克劳德咆哮着，在萨菲罗斯耳中这扭曲的言辞里简直有某种难以言说的怜爱，“为什么你总是要 **回来** ？！”

萨菲罗斯抬起手，手指隔着手套凌空摩挲着克劳德的嘴唇；他能够隔着这层皮革感受到克劳德温暖的呼吸。金发人的眼睛如同盛夏正午的天空，熠熠发亮。“我可爱的克劳德，没有了我，”萨菲罗斯并不吝于分享原因，“你将再无对手。这样的你会如何自处呢？”

“哼，我们不如走着瞧？”克劳德从牙缝里挤出满是不耐的回应，“这一次你就远远滚开，呆在回忆里，别再回来了。”

萨菲罗斯仅仅凭着轻柔的碰触——他的手指划过克劳德的下巴，还有他的咽喉——便将对手困死在自己身体和墙壁的狭小空间内。“你别无选择， **斯特莱夫** ，”重音落在这个姓氏上，让他忍不住露出嘲讽的笑意，预示或是诅咒，克劳德永远在抗争它所带来的，如同他反抗着其他一切一般，“身处永远也赢不了的战争，永无止息的战斗，那似乎就是你生命的意义所在。”

“操！我打倒了你，赢过你，不止一次！而且你的搭讪简直糟糕透顶！”克劳德双手抱胸挑衅道。萨菲罗斯当然可以在这里操他，不过他更喜欢慢慢来，反正最后都是要做的——他们靠得这么近而克劳德还没动手，说明金发人也有同样的想法。

“你之前可没有抱怨过。”萨菲罗斯指出不合理之处，克劳德的回应是个白眼。有那么一刻他们身上非人的特质褪去，只余下两名人子，在米德加昏暗街灯边缘的小巷里互相瞪视着彼此。

“你从来不会认真听取反对意见，我早就知道了。”

这个玩笑让萨菲罗斯想起了过去的事，它们本该和他早就死去腐朽的灵魂一起深埋地底。某个笑着吻他的黑发特种兵所代表的友谊。 **没事，我大概知道怎么做，我读过相关的东西。** 他不需要这些记忆，都是克劳德的错，让他突然想起这些。

萨菲罗斯不再是那个邀请扎克斯上床却对他们的第一次手足无措的人了，而克劳德也不是扎克斯，他没有那种全然的热情，也并不会想要讨好——回头看来那他们俩大概都特别尴尬。克劳德也不再是跟在扎克斯身后像幼犬一样的小兵，也不会用那样羞怯和崇拜的眼神来看待萨菲罗斯。

克劳德紧紧盯着他，那双眼睛里有什么令他非常着迷的东西，而它们现在染上了鲜血和暗色。他什么都没说，只缓慢抬起了手，就在碰到萨菲罗斯的前一刻，又落了下去。他转开头，嘴唇抿成直线。

萨菲罗斯转身，黑色皮衣和银色发丝扬起落下，迈着平稳精确的步子离开了小巷。他没有回头确认克劳德是否跟上。夜还很长。

* * *

虽然克劳德总是不断重复抗议和自我谴责地说 **这是个错误** ，多到萨菲罗斯都能及其流利和他一起重复这句话，但他在床上并不被动，从来都不是。他和给予一样擅长索取，他的唇和萨菲罗斯一样热得发烫，他抚过萨菲罗斯身体的手一样有力，一样在渴求。

很可惜，这并不意味着他会轻易得屈服于自己的欲望之下，所有的承认都得接受挣扎和煎熬的考验。简直是理所当然。他们之前毁掉过房间，打碎过家具，廉价的墙壁被开了洞，只是因为克劳德一边音不成调地恳求着萨菲罗斯给他，一边又拒绝承认他也想要这一事实。

操他和杀他一样令人精疲力尽，而他们之间就算没有刀剑相向，总有人会鲜血淋漓。

不过最后他总能得到回报。克劳德最终躺在他身下，缴械投降，表情因为欢愉的痛苦扭曲着的时候，萨菲罗斯总会感到克劳德的腿环着自己的腰，用力地踢着，无声要求着更多。

“你可以开口，”萨菲罗斯说道，声音因为欲望染上醉色，“如果你需要我更用力的话。”

“我没——”克劳德的话被他的呻吟打断，他从来就不是安静那一类的。一开始萨菲罗斯为这个发现感到惊讶，甚至他自己都不愿意承认为之沉迷。与此同时，克劳德则情愿假装他什么声音都没有发出过。“我才没有 **想要** ！”他低吼着，脸色酡红，就算整个人都平躺在床上，眼神依然在挑衅，但是背后的动作也在继续，更加用力了。

萨菲罗斯低下头吻住他，克劳德狠狠地回咬，让他在尝到了铁锈味。 **看起来，今天晚上先流血的是我。** 他更用力地操克劳德，这是他们俩都想要的。谁开口的，是怎么请求的都无关紧要了。克劳德回以绵长的呻吟，弓起背，手撑着墙，暴力地迎合上前。萨菲罗斯低吼一声又再次吻上他，一只手也同样撑着墙。两人仿佛在角力一般，死咬着看谁先屈服。

从某种意义上来说，相互厮杀比上床要轻松很多。在做爱的时候他们会不自觉地退让，在很多比生命更加珍贵的事上退让。但是两个人都高潮的时候，快乐和愉悦压倒了一切，没有战斗，没有死亡，没有猎杀，也没有痛楚。在那一刻，他们只是 **活着** 。

一切都结束了之后，萨菲罗斯看着身下的克劳德，而克劳德也回视着他，目光清澈，仿佛能直直透过他的灵魂，如同闪电刺透雷云。萨菲罗斯很好奇他到底看见了什么，如果克劳德真的在寻找什么的话，到底有没有找到。

* * *

萨菲罗斯早就对克劳德高潮之后喋喋不休的内疚言论烂熟于心，不过这次情况不算很糟，就是诸如 **我到底见鬼的有什么毛病，为什么我又这么做了** 的自言自语。他看起来一点战斗的意思都没有，只简单地用手梳了梳他那头怎么样都很蠢的头发，一双眼里带着明显的好奇，时不时瞟一眼萨菲罗斯。

“怎么？”萨菲罗斯叹口气，问道。他没法移开盯着克劳德头发的视线，他当然碰过，也用手指绕过那发丝。但是它们通常自己就是一团糟，克劳德去挠的时候就乱得一塌糊涂。他知道它其实很软，但是现在看起来就和克劳德本人一样满是棱角，仿佛他可以直接用头发在萨菲罗斯身上开个洞并且把人钉在墙上一样。

他从没见过克劳德有其他的发型，他甚至坏心眼地想看那头发弄湿后是怎么样的，是不是自然干时就直接变成这样。

“我只是不……”克劳德摇了摇头，眼睛被长长的睫毛遮住，隐去了魔晄的光芒。他看起更年幼了，一如萨菲罗斯几乎已经完全想不起来的那个小兵一般，那个在尼布尔海姆因为愤怒和绝望而不住颤抖的年轻人，“没什么。”

“如果你有问题，那就 **问** 。”萨菲罗斯说道，有一些不耐烦，如同克劳德还是那个小兵，而他还是将军，不断的解释汇报让他疲于奔命，全然忘记了他此刻已经不欠任何人任何回答。

“你刚刚说的话让我很想揍你，”克劳德重新正眼看他，蓝色在燃烧，他头发的一角垂落下来，挡住了半分。

“我本来以为你没有不想揍我的时候。”

“哼，”克劳德的嘴角慢慢弯起一个小小的弧度，这算得上他所知的克劳德最 **接近** 调情的表情，“说得对，不过我不太想这么做，这里，现在。”他还一丝不挂，萨菲罗斯认为他们今晚还没有结束。克劳德的心里还没有怒火，也没有被他通常的愧疚和负罪感淹没。或许萨菲罗斯可以让他跪着，好好地问出他的问题。让克劳德用嘴，听着他被呛住的声音，看着他的眼睛里泛出水光，看着他就算无法呼吸也不打算退让的倔强……

“要么问，要么憋着。”萨菲罗斯说道。他赤身裸体地站在窗户旁，心不在焉。他们在廉价旅店而不是克劳德的家，这是他们从未付诸言语的默契。萨菲罗斯看着自己在肮脏玻璃上的倒影，还看见身后在床上坐起的克劳德，被子早就被扔到地上，倒在一旁的还有桌椅。

他们造成的破坏还在可控范围内，而且这次他们交谈的时间也比平时更久。大概是对彼此的敌意稍微缓和了一点吧。这个异想天开的想法让萨菲罗斯不禁对着自己的镜像嘲讽地笑了出来。

“我只是不明白为什么你——见鬼的你到底能从这件事里得到什么？”

萨菲罗斯转过身，感到头发滑过肩膀。宝条决定他的衣装，那是他被认定与朴素和简单无缘，仿佛这样就能让他觉得自己毫无防备一般。留长头发则是他自己的无声反抗，隐藏自己真实的方法，那以后他就再也没有剪短过。萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，虽然不愿意承认，但是克劳德的问题确实让他觉得有趣：“那不是很明显……？”

克劳德出人意料地脸红了，他的耳朵尖泛出绯色：“不，不是，我指的是……那以外的。”

萨菲罗斯微微笑起来，舌尖触及克劳德早先咬出的伤口：“你当然也知道这个答案。”

“你杀不了我，所以操我也不错？”

“唔……”当然这也是一部分原因，萨菲罗斯永远也不喜欢失败，“我当然可以杀了你，我们都知道，不过我之前没有告诉过你吗？我喜欢操和 **杀** 你。”

“我也可以杀了 **你** 。”克劳德怒气冲冲的反驳，现在是怒火让他脸色泛红，“我怎么会蠢到会问你问题！”

“我不知道，你也从来不听我回答。”萨菲罗斯走了过去，爬上床，慢慢地接近他，时间足够让克劳德做出任何反应——如果他想的话，逃跑也是一个选项。不过看起来克劳德没在那种状态，他什么都没做，只是随便咕哝了什么，半轻不重地尝试用手肘敲他的头。萨菲罗斯推了一把克劳德，骑在他身上，然后偏了偏头，长发如瀑布一般流泻下来。“你需要答案吗？除了听到你恳求我让你高潮几乎和杀了你一样令我心满意足之外，你想知道我到底想要从你身上得到什么，是吗？”

“我难道不是这么问的吗？”克劳德双手搭在脑后，“还有，我没有求你。”但是他说这句话的时候并没有看着萨菲罗斯，他们都知道这是谎言。

萨菲罗斯几乎以温柔的力度吻了吻他：“你还记得你杀了我之后，第一次，我再见到你的那一刻吗？”

“……你觉得有人能忘记那种事情吗？我永远都记得一清二楚。”

萨菲罗斯压下了差点脱口而出的笑声，克劳德永远都能在最不合时宜的场合取悦他，不过让金发人知道这点没什么好处。“你看着我的神情，克劳德，当你第一眼看见我的时候……你知道自己的眼睛是怎么样的吗？”

“吃惊？”这句话让克劳德被重重咬了一口，他吃痛喊了一声，又反咬了回去，两个人暂时忙于炽热而锋锐的亲吻和撕咬，无暇顾及之前的问答。

过了好一会，萨菲罗斯再次开口，声音明显比之前更加嘶哑：“有那么一刻，你看着我的模样就仿佛那还是过去的你，那个把我当作偶像一样崇拜的你。从那一刻起我就知道，克劳德——你希望我还是过去的那个人，而不是那个你不得不杀死的凶手。不是那个摧毁了你的故乡，你的家庭，那个杀了爱丽丝的人。”

克劳德在他身下僵住，连呼吸都变得急促，萨菲罗斯贴着克劳德的唇露出微笑，无刃而见血的方法多得是。

“怀念被当作英雄崇拜了吗， **将军阁下** ？”克劳德试图反击，但是伤痛显而易见。他无法掩饰。

“呵，不。”萨菲罗斯断然否认，想把克劳德押回平躺的姿势。他硬了，克劳德也是一样的反应，但是金发人却在挣扎，想要从他身下离开，想要从他们交缠的身体，发丝，和其他一切有形无形的纠葛中解脱。

**这不会发生，永远都不会。你是被我侵蚀的细沙，是我永不放手的光明，我将剥夺你一切的依靠和攀附。你是我的，斯特莱夫，永远是我的。**

他抓住克劳德的手腕钉死在床上。过程并不轻松，毕竟克劳德是认真地在挣扎。他不喜欢想起萨菲罗斯到底是什么样的人，到底做了什么，也不想去考虑自己到底在和什么东西上床。

“我不是因为这个才想要你，”萨菲罗斯一只手仍然按着克劳德的手腕，另一只手则抓住他的头发，一点点收紧，残忍地强迫克劳德看向自己，“是你意识到我不是你期待的那个人的那一刻，克劳德。当我看见你眼里的希望熄灭的时候，我想要你， **无法自拔** ，你明白吗？”

克劳德一把打开他的手，狠狠咬上他的肩膀，萨菲罗斯放任他，纵容他的挣扎。一如既往，所有的挣扎和反抗到最终都会变味。这次他让克劳德跪在地上，让他不停地恳求，声音支离破碎却从未崩溃， **操我，快点，该死的你，萨菲罗斯，快点做** 。

所以他照做了。这次他大概在撒谎，可能，或许，着真的比杀死克劳德更让他愉悦，只是可能。不过他永远都不会告诉克劳德。

* * *

当窗外的天空逐渐亮起时，萨菲罗斯看着克劳德起身着装。当他们在这种可以隐匿姓名，用Gil就能轻易买卖，不留痕迹的地方过夜的时候，克劳德从不留到黎明之后。

克劳德的自我憎恶如同余烬在即将熄灭的火堆中静静燃烧，一点风吹就会立刻再次熊熊燃烧，但在此刻还未见任何燎原炽焰。萨菲罗斯今晚已经撩拨够了，额外的热情只会徒添麻烦，因此他只是默默地看着克劳德，直到金发人开口打破了沉默。

“你从没问过我……为什么我会同意。”

萨菲罗斯几乎要翻个白眼…… **会同意** ，真像他的风格。仿佛克劳德从来没有主动找过自己，从没有主动骑到自己身上，一只手捂着他的嘴，眼里闪烁着警告但是却不住呻吟着似的。“我不知道你为什么想要，克劳德。”

另外一个人紧紧皱起了眉，近乎怒发冲冠的神情却让萨菲罗斯忍不住要将他的名字的本意和另外一个更加暴戾，更加无情的自然现象联系起来。

“我不该问的，这只会让我忍不住想杀了你。但是你该死的到底在说什么？”克劳德侧过头，下巴微微抬起的模样让萨菲罗斯再一次想起了扎克斯。这些记忆仿佛不速之客，无礼而突兀闯入他和克劳德之间，它们根本——

**你就喜欢这样的，萨菲。**

扎克斯的声音在他脑后的一角响起。萨菲罗斯抬手彻底封死回忆之门，十指因为这而深深陷入掌心。克劳德注意到了他的异常，看了过来。他表情犹疑，眯起的眼睛中并没有怒火，而重重掩饰之下有一丝不易觉察的关切：“怎么了？”

“如果我们的生命中有四季，那么扎克斯和爱丽丝分别是你我的春天。”萨菲罗斯突然开口，这也是他第一次在克劳德面前提起扎克斯，也是他第一次提起他对自己意味着什么。而提起爱丽丝的名字毫不意外地引出了克劳德所有的愧疚和负罪感，片刻之前的关切迅速被显而易见的憎恨吞噬，不留半点残渣。

萨菲罗斯对此熟视无睹，接着说道：“他们都无比美好，出乎意料，在我们以为是荒芜的大地上绽放出绚烂生命。但他们转瞬即逝，我们只能拥有片刻这样的美好。特别是像我们这样的人。”

克劳德在狠狠地瞪着他，眼睛大睁，手中的衬衫仿佛被遗忘在那里一般：“什么？像我们……你怎么 **敢** 这么说？我和你没有半点相似之处！你滥杀无辜而我——我根本不想伤害任何人！我从来没想过！”

萨菲罗斯起身，缓缓走向气疯了的克劳德，后者自然而毫无自知地摆出了对峙的架势。“但是他们都死了，不是吗？克劳德，所有你关心的，你爱的人……”

萨菲罗斯轻轻搭着克劳德的肩，手下的肌肤温暖得难以置信。克劳德想要去拿剑，但是他还裸着上半身，疲惫不堪，情绪在剧烈起伏中。他知道这样的状态完全无益于战斗，尤其在对手是萨菲罗斯的时候。最终他们还是会交手，试图杀死对方，为了答案，或者为了做爱。但现在并非那样的时刻。

“怎么了，我亲爱的克劳德，难道你根本没有发现吗？你是我的盛夏而我是你的严冬。你想要万物生长但是却焚尽一切，之后冬天如约而至，清理一切灰烬。”萨菲罗斯凝视着他，静静等着他的反应。

“你真是个疯子。”克劳德微弱的声音听得出颤抖，澄明的蓝色眼睛中痛苦在嘶嘶作响。如此繁复，如此脆弱，如此令人怜爱。

“你的光越明亮，你身后的阴影就越深暗。”萨菲罗斯在他额头上落下轻吻，他很确信这种温存并不被需要，不过此刻也是出于真心，“尽情地驱逐我，但是你永远无法摆脱我。克劳德，不论生死，我们注定毁灭一切。除了彼此之外我们再无其他，再也不会有了。”

克劳德将头搁在萨菲罗斯肩上，他的声音近乎啜泣，指尖勾住萨菲罗斯的头发，用力收紧，仿佛溺水之人在寻求最后的希望，不愿沉入海底。“我只配得上你，”他的声音死气沉沉，然后仰起头，脸上带着泪痕，直直看向萨菲罗斯的眼里是全然的绝望：“天啊，我配得上的只有 **你** 。”

他的痛苦让萨菲罗斯再一次感到了欲望在身体里腾升，他想要立刻就在这里操他。这样的胜利，每一次的胜利都让他感到愉悦。不过他对金发人痛苦和煎熬的喜爱并不是出自恨意，从来都不是。如果说他真的懂爱，这就是他的爱。

萨菲罗斯弯起嘴角，露出一个笑容：“完全正确，”他轻喃着，喉咙里发出近乎兽类满意的呼噜声，将唇贴在克劳德的太阳穴上，“回到床上来，拉上窗帘。” **和我一起隐匿在黑暗里，让我帮你止住这火焰，克劳德。**

克劳德的反应也完全在意料之中，他狠狠地推开萨菲罗斯，一边咆哮着什么一边穿上衣服，用力摔上门离开了。萨菲罗斯走到窗边向外看去，没一会克劳德出现在下方，小小的人影，顶着金色的钉子头，大步流星地向外走去。

人影在快要消失的时候停了下来，转过身体，抬头看向了旅店，找到了萨菲罗斯向外看的那扇窗。天边已经露出了朝霞的艳色。萨菲罗斯能感到翅膀在身后展开，挡住了熹微的晨光。不知道克劳德能不能看见自己，他用手碰了碰自己的唇，而后贴上了玻璃。

克劳德转过身，大步走开，朝着地平线和光而去。

**去你该去的地方吧，我的盛夏之子。** 萨菲罗斯在心中默念，看着黑夜的最后暗色被日出所照亮。他放下窗帘，离开了窗边。 **我会一直在阴影里，等待着。**


End file.
